


but I still love you anyway

by aureatian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Loyalty, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: "Dom..." soft, needy, almost whining. He thinks he's pathetic until he sees the amused smile on Dom's lips. If it's what Dom wants, then it's fine. It's always fine."Why don't you call me Master tonight? Tell me how you're feeling, pet." He might be teasing, but the need to obey is crushing. Especially when he calls him that. Jon knows he's an obedient dog when it comes to Dom. He's never doubted it. It's so easy to fall into the haze of obedience when he hangs on Dom's every word.Dom/Jon
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	but I still love you anyway

Dom settles in for a long night of work. Without any outstanding assignments, Jon settles in on his left side, pillow under his knees and head resting against Dom's thigh. His visor is set on the desk, his jacket draped across Dom's shoulders, over his labcoat. Just the way Dom likes it. Likes him. Bare arms exposed in the safety of the lab.  
  
A hand occasionally rests on Jon's hair, stroking it idly as Dom considers what his next steps are. Nine was a failed experiment, but he seems closer to his solution every day.  
  
Jon can feel himself burning up from the inside out, cock hardening and nipples poking through his tight shirt. Dom always tries his concoctions on somebody, never himself. Jon's never once refused him, today he must have slipped something into his meal. That's okay, Jon thinks. Dom's done so much for him. When he was starving Dom took him in. When he had no place to go Dom provided a home.  
  
Now Jon is Dom's assassin, willing guinea pig, and whatever else Dom requires. If he can be useful to him, Jon will be. Anything Dom wants, Jon will make happen.  
  
This is the first time one of his experiments did nothing but prompt a deep heat and a desire to fuck. Knowing Dom, this was entirely intentional. It's not the first time they've fucked. Jon does anything his savior asks of him without a second thought.  
  
Dom knows Jon would die for him. He's already killed more targets than he wants to count. Sex is trivial in comparison.  
  
Still.  
  
The idea that Dom wants to see him keyed up only makes him hotter, more desperate to please.  
  
"Dom..." soft, needy, almost whining. He thinks he's pathetic until he sees the amused smile on Dom's lips. If it's what Dom wants, then it's fine. It's always fine.  
  
"Why don't you call me Master tonight? Tell me how you're feeling, pet." He might be teasing, but the need to obey is crushing. Especially when he calls him _that_. Jon knows he's an obedient dog when it comes to Dom. He's never doubted it. It's so easy to fall into the haze of obedience when he hangs on Dom's every word.  
  
"Master." He can't suppress the shiver that runs through his body. Has Dom asked for this before? His memory is hazy with need. For once, Dom's attention is fully focused on him, fingers threading through his hair. It won't last long. "I need to fuck."  
  
Delight spreads through Dom's face. Jon knows he'd do anything for him. Anything to see that expression until the day he dies. He's so hard it hurts, cock straining against the confines of his pants. But he won't touch, he needs Dom's permission for that, especially when he was the one who induced the state in the first place.  
  
Dom spreads his legs and unzips his pants. Immediately, Jon settles between his thighs. He's to play cockwarmer until Dom decides to fuck him, if he even decides to at all. What matters the most is that Dom gets everything he wants. It doesn't take him long to take the whole length, gag reflex eliminated years ago. He's lost count of how often he's done this, but he likes it every time.  
  
A content sigh and a hand petting his head tells him he's doing a good job.  
  
"You really are the perfect pet." A shiver of pleasure runs through him. Dom doesn't praise him often (if it's rare, it's valuable). Jon treasures every scrap of affection Dom decides to throw his way. The petting doesn't last long. It never does when Dom's in the middle of work.  
  
It's nice between his Master's legs. Better than being told to hunt people down. He doesn't need to chase, doesn't need to kill. All he has to do is fulfill Dom's carnal needs. Simple. Straightforward.  
  
Dom doesn't fuck his throat, far more interested in the latest project. From Dom's excited chatter he knows it's a way to bring plant life back into the world. It's more important than Jon's growing need, he knows that. His cock is still straining against his pants but with nothing allowed the most he can do is shift his thighs and hope Dom will give permission soon.  
  
He doesn't when he's this lost in his work.  
  
Well trained pets should only do what their Masters tell them. Dom's drilled that into the very core of his being. Or maybe he's always been the type to obey. Jon doesn't know. It doesn't matter anymore, this is how he is no matter how it happened.  
  
He can't ask to touch himself. Dom's length is still stuffed down his throat. Jon is not the one who decides when this stops. The next time he's allowed to speak will be Dom's decision.  
  
It's almost torture being unable to act on his need, his cock is begging for attention he won't give. The best he can do is suck on Dom's cock, saliva fully coating it. He's dreaming of the moment Dom's done with his work, pushing Jon over the work desk and fucking him senseless. Even with his mouth full he groans at the idea of his release. He has no idea when he'll get it. Time passes by in a hazy, desperate blur and his mind wanders.  
  
The only thing that makes it bearable is the smile on his Master's face. It's probably because of his work, but Jon hopes he's helps somehow. He's not smart the way Dom is, he can't solve the world's crisis. But he can be Dom's muscle. He can offer him his body. He can be a source of relief. He hopes it's enough. He hopes some part of Dom appreciates him. Love seems like too much to hope for. Dom doesn't love his tools or his pets. The only thing he seems to love is science.  
  
If he's useful to his Master that's enough.  
  
Dom's been hard this whole time, but he doesn't seem interested in cumming. Not yet. Not with his fingers rapidly typing away at his keyboard. The tapping getting faster as he seems to find a solution.  
  
If Dom finishes soon, maybe Jon will be face fucked and allowed to swallow his cum. Maybe he'll be allowed to worship his cock properly. Maybe he'll be fucked. Maybe he'll be allowed to jack himself off and lick up the mess. It's not a surprise that his pants are stained when his mind is wandering. There's only so much of this he can take.  
  
He's so desperate for release. It feels like it's been days since Dom drugged him. In the windowless room of the lab it's impossible to tell.  
  
Finally, finally, Dom's finished with the project, eyes bright with the possibilities, the potential of what he can do for the world. Jon loves seeing him like this, a man possessed with his ideas and the solutions. He grins down at his pet and Jon is filled with affection. It's not really about Jon, but Dom is sharing his moment of triumph with him.  
  
It's so hard not to cum from Dom's attention alone.  
  
"She will become the mother of this earth!" With that crow of triumph, Dom buries his fingers in Jon's hair and begins fucking his mouth in earnest. Sharp, rough thrusts completely unconcerned with Jon's pleasure. As long as it's Dom, Jon accepts it fully. The cum stain on his pants growing with every thrust.  
  
"My perfect pet. So obedient. Didn't even try touching yourself." The acknowledgement nearly does it on its own. Jon's teetering on the edge of orgasm after being neglected for so long, his hands grip onto his pants. He still doesn't have permission _to_ touch. Dom's never minded if he came untouched, as long as he allowed it. It's his right to have this kind of control over him, over his pet.  
  
"You must be so hard." It's rhetorical, he knows. Dom's gaze flicks down to Jon's crotch, the stain on the white pants only drawing attention to his needy cock. There's only so much he can hold back like this.  
  
"Cum when I do." His smile is sharp and predatory as his thrusts get even faster, more reckless, chasing his on pleasure at any expense. It doesn't take long until Dom's cum is down his throat. Jon can't swallow all of it, some escaping his mouth. He finds himself cumming when he's told, blanking out for a full minute.  
  
When Jon comes to, his pants are sticky, his chin and shirt are covered in cum, and Dom's smiling down at him like he's a beloved pet. His hands are gentle now, soothing the places he pulled.  
  
"Thank you, Master." Leaning into his Master's kind touch, he's never felt so satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about Stranger too long. a witch possessed me and made me write this.  
> you know they never said dom was an assassin for hire, but they did say he was blindly loyal?  
> my taste is trashy and my kinks are problematic  
> follow me @_aureatian


End file.
